Heroes & Villains, Spies & Assassins
by AllThingsMagical321
Summary: In 2008, a secret British organization was created to defend Britain and her people. A team named the 'Knights' were created to defend their country. On April 2nd 2012, a bank was robbed by a man named 'Warlock'. Not much is known on him apart from he speaks multiple languages. For a whole year, there was no sighting of 'Warlock' in Britain. Until now... Spy! Merlin Cast


**A/N - Hello again, FanFiction! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm so terribly sorry, I've been busy with coursework, and now that I'm basically finished with it, I'm back! YEEEEEEEEES! This has been in my documents for a long time. I was meant to put it up last year, but... well to those of you who read my stories, you know my excuse by now. Anyway, NEW STORY ! This is called 'Heroes & Villains, Spies & Assassins' - basically featuring my (not really) Merlin cast as, would you believe it, spies!? It's going to be a great journey, I can tell you that. Without futher ado, I give you, 'Heroes & Villains, Spies & Assassins'. Chapter 1 !**

* * *

_Heroes & Villains, Spies & Assassins_

* * *

In 2008, a secret British organization was created to defend Britain and her people. The other secret agencies were terminated and their spies, sent to the new one. Thousands of the old spies were tested to see if they were still capable of defending their country. Half were sent home, under the act that their methods were out-dated and out-fashioned, but secretly, they were sent to live in different parts of the country, giving updates on the activities in the area to the new agency.

In 2009, the creator of the new agency created an act that would suit the welfare of Britons. Millions of orphaned children, with special abilities, were taken in under the secret organization's care, brought up and trained to defend, to maim, to threaten and to kill those who would do them harm. Thousands of spies were tested to the limit to see if they were the best to defend the country against terrorists who would do Britain harm.

In 2010, the creator of the newfound agency's son entered the exam, and won a place amongst the best spies in the agency. His team, also known as the 'Knights', are the best known spies of their age.

These are their profiles –

Leader (Prince) - Arthur Pendragon - Age 21.

Second in command (Knight leader) – Leon DeGrance – Age 25

Knight 1 (Strength) – Gwaine McKenzie – Age 23.

Knight 2 (Muscles) – Percival Hopkins – Age 24.

Knight 3 (Courage) – Lancelot Evans – Age 23

Knight 4 (Designer) – Elyan Coulby – Age 24

Communications Officer (Kindness) – Guinevere Coulby-Evans – Age 22

Weapons specialist (Witch) – Morgana DeGrance – Age 24

In 2011, The 'Knights' became the best of all spies. Their teamwork in the field became known throughout the agency and young spies looked up to them, whilst their elders gave them respect at being the best of their age. They completed over 50 successful missions, saved over 100 innocents and captured over 80 criminals.

On April 2nd 2012, a man known as 'Warlock' robbed a bank stealing over 1 million in Worchester, England. The team were sent to capture him, but failed. 'Warlock' escaped with the 1 million, and hasn't been seen since. Two months later, he was seen again robbing a bank in Cardiff, Wales. He stole over 20 million.

The team looked for 'Warlock', but failed to find him. These were their first failed missions. The team's communication's officer done background checks on the 'Warlock' and this is the result -

BIRTHNAME(S)- UNKNOWN  
OTHER NAME(S) - WARLOCK  
DOB – UNKOWN  
AGE - UNKNOWN  
OCCUPATION(S) – UNKOWN  
SPOKEN LANGUAGE(S) – RUSSIAN, PORTUGESE, CHINESE, JAPANESE, MANDARIN, WELSH, LATIN (POSSIBLY - ENGLISH)  
FAMILY(IES) – UNKNOWN  
BIRTHPLACE – UNKNOWN  
HOMETOWN – UNKNOWN

For a whole year, there was no sighting of 'Warlock' in Britain. All agents looked high and low, all over the country, but 'Warlock' was nowhere to be found.

Until now…

* * *

**A/N - So, what do you think? This is only the prologue, I will be continuing it, at some point.**

**Reviews are great, I love 'em all. So, don't be shy, give us your review and we'll be sure to reply. For those of you who would like to know 'LR, APU' has been updated, so if you want to go and check it out, and review on it as well, I shall be grateful.**

**I also have to add that if anyone is a fan of Spy fics of the Merlin cast, give these a try -  
_- '_**_**A twist of Fate' by Loopstagirl on AO3  
****- 'James Bond Eat Your Heart Out' by ****grave-walker**** on FF****- 'A.S.S. (Agents of Secret Stuff)' by supercalvin on AO3**_

**None of my stories are Beta'd, btw, If anyone's willing to give it a try, PM me! **

_**'May magic live on in our hearts forever'**_

**- AllThingsMagical321**  
** xxxxx**


End file.
